A Portal to Mystery plus Me
by Princess of Muffins
Summary: (This is my first fanfic)This is basically what would happen if I was in episode six. Please R&R
1. chapter 1

**A/N:Ok,so this is my first fanfic and its basically what would happen if I was in "A Portal to Mystery."**

 **I'm using the pale female Jesse for this.I'll also change a few things here and there.**

 **Ok then,on with the show!**

(Moment:Jesse and the others just arrived and are in the kitchen.)

Seconds after Jesse heard muffled voices the door burst open to reveal two men and a short girl that couldn't be older than thirteen.The girl had matching wavy brown hair and eyes and a formal pink gown with a tiara to top it all off.Said female was the first to notice them.

"Oh."she exclaimed."Hi there!"She waved to the group.

The one of the two men,the one with the blue shirt, began to rant about how they took so long and that since they invited they shouldn't have taken so long. The group simply stayed silent,even though Petra seemed a bit irritated at the man.

"TorqueDawg!We don't even know if they are the host or not!Chill!"The girl interrupted.

"She's right.We got an invitation too."Jesse said,showing them the invite.

"Sorry about him,"The other man,the one with a jacket and red sunglasses,apologized."We were hoping you would have some answers for us."

"I'm CaptainSparklez,but you probably know that already."He continued.The Order shared bemused looks. "Nine million subscribers?"They continued to look confused.

"Ahem.You already met TorqueDawg,"He said pointing at said person.

"And finally this is Princess of Muffins."He finished.

"Feel free to call me Andi."She added.

"That's a boy's name!"Ivor exclaimed with TorqueDawg mumbling something similar to 'that's what I said.'

"Its spelled with an 'i'!"She nearly screamed back.

"Okay then!"He yelped,taking a step back from the younger girl.

"I'm Jesse and that's Petra,Ivor,and Lukas."She replied.

"Jesse is a boy's name!"TorqueDawg exclaimed.

"Actually it can go either way."She responded.

"TorqueDawg doesn't have time for this!Once these freaky zombies are gone,TorqueDawg is outta here!"

"So the zombies aren't normal.Good to know."Lukas said. "What about the moons?"

"The moons are always like that,silly!"Andi giggled."Are you not from around here or something?"

"If we were from around here you'd know we are the legendary Order of the Stone!"Jesse said,obviously proud of herself.

"Never heard of you."The younger girl deadpaned.

Suddenly the lights went out and loud yelling and thudding could be heard.Seconds later the lights came back to show a nearly **dead** TorqueDawg on the floor, covered in arrows with green tips.

 **A/N:Well that seems like a good place to stop.Let me know what you think of this in the reviews please!**

 **And yes I know this is really short.**

 **Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/NI'm back!**

 **I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer this time.**

 **Let's do this!**

"TORQUEDAWG!"Everyone yelled.

"Oh my gosh!"Andi screamed.

"Jesse...Jesse come closer."The dying man weakly said.

She walked over and kneeled down next to him.

"You...you..."

"Yes..?"

"You...you...have a boy's name."He said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving his inventory behind.

"Of course those would be his last words."Andi remarked,in which she received a withering glare from Lukas."What?Someone had to say it."

Jesse picked up one of the arrows and handed it to Ivor to examine.

 _Is he...smelling it?_ Andi thought squinting.

"Potion of poison."He said rather bluntly.

Sparklez then stood from where he was crying. "Tipped arrows?"He sniffed.

"You know about these?"Jesse asked.

"They are still pretty new."He said.

"A friend of mine taught me how to make those once actually."Andi commented.

"Hmmm..."Jesse hummed as she went to look through the items left behind."Pretty normal inventory. GAH!"Jesse said before the items went down a hole in the floor.

"What happened?"Petra asked.

"The items disappeared down a hole."Jesse explained.

Just then a woman with pink hair walked in.

"What's goin-oh."She said looking around.

"Umm,can you help us get everyone to the main room, Lizzie?"Andi asked.

"Ok..?Wait!I know you four!"She exclaimed pointing at the Order.

"...What?"They said at the same time.

 **A/N*sees a review*...OMG PEOPLE LIKE MY WORK!I think I'm going to faint!Thank you for reviewing Alice Foreshadow!Have a free carrot.**

 ***Isa claps somewhere in the distance***

 **Bye~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hello again!Nice to see ya!**

 **I guess we'll just jump right in!**

 **Let's roll!**

Lizzie led the gang to a room with large portraits of the seven and four others the Order have never seen before.In the room was a woman with bright red hair and a calico cat on her shoulder.

"Did you see the-oh!You've got them with you."The woman said.

The sight of the portraits had mixed reactions from the Order.

"Whoa..."

"Magnificent!They captured our likenesses perfectly!"

"Well,not 'perfectly'."

"Weird..."

"What?"Andi asked before sighing and putting on glasses with pink frames."Oh..."

"Yeah.First I was like 'Cool!Fanart!'But,yeah,definitely weird."The woman replied at Jesse's comment.

"Umm...Jesse..."Andi said,pointing at TorqueDawg's portrait which now had a large red 'X' on it.

"Well,that's not reassuring."Ivor stated.

A few seconds later,a group of three,a man in a cat hoodie,a woman with brown hair and a striped shirt, and a man with brown hair and goggles on his head. They were all chatting and the only thing Andi could decipher from it all was something about cake.

"Let's gather in the dining room."Sparklez ordered.

As they entered the dining room,Sparklez introduced everyone."That's StampyCat.LDshadowlady-"

"But my friends call me Lizzie."The aforementioned woman interrupted.

"Cassie Rose."He continued."StacyPlays,And Dan,The Diamond Minecart."

He proceeded to introduce the Order.Afterwards,Andi coughed a bit to turn the attention to her.

"Now everyone I know you all are _dying_ to learn the news."Andi announced,chuckling a bit at her joke. Said joke earning her glares from the five who understood the pun and confused looks from the others.

"What?Too soon?"

 **A/N:I had to put that joke in.Don't judge me.**

 **Edit:I forgot to add Stacy.Don't worry!I fixed it!** **I have two questions for anyone who wants to answer:Who's your favorite character and what do you think of Andi so far?**

 **Alice Foreshadow:Its my favorite episode too. That's why I had to make my first fanfic off it.:)/I'm glad you like it!**

 **Ok,Bye~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hi everyone!*waves***

 **I guess I'll just get right to it.**

A slap upside the head later,given to the younger girl by Petra,Sparklez was ready to give the announcement.

"TorqueDawg...is dead."

Less than a second later,chaos broke loose.

"Wait-what?"

"He was just here like-ten minutes ago!"

"Did his hair change color?"Petra asked,pointing at Dan,who now had blue hair.

"It does that sometimes,its best not to question it." Andi whispered back.

"What's going on here,Sparklez?"Dan asked.

"This is what took him out."Jesse explained,showing them the arrow.

Lizzie looked shocked."Tipped arrows?"

"Someone set a trap for him?"Stacy asked."Yikes."

"I can't believe he's gone.Just like that!"Dan exclaimed.

"...so what happened to his stuff?"

"Stacy!"

"What?Its a valid question!"

"It went down a whole in the floor."Jesse explained.

"Wait... where's the pink one?"Ivor asked."The one with brown hair."

The room was silent.Until a soft sniffling sound was heard.In the main room,Andi was sitting in a chair facing away from them,was fiddling with something around her neck,and seemed to be...trembling?

The Order looked at each other and in wordless agreement decided that one of them should go comfort her and see what's wrong.

The question is...who?

 **A/N:Ok so decided to try something.I'm going to let you all change the story a bit.I couldn't decide who should should go comfort...well...me,so I decided to let you all decide...did I say decide too many times?So who do you all think should go talk with Andi?Jesse,Ivor,Petra,or Lukas?**

 **CamronXTheXGamer:Nice choice!/There's no need to apologize.Its fine!/Thanks!I'm glad you like my story!Have a muffin!**

 **Alice Foreshadow:Awwww!Thanks!Have a muffin!**

 **Bye everyone~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Boomtown announcer:In an amazing one on one vote.Its a tie between Petra and Ivor!Time for a coin flip!**

 ***flips a coin***

 **And the moment of truth!The winner is...Ivor!**

 **Thank you CamronXTheXGamer and Alice Forshadow for voting!**

 **Me:Thanks dude!What ever your name is.Anyways, let's get to straight to business!**

{You chose to send Ivor}

Jesse nudged Ivor on the arm,alerting him to go talk to the princess.With a small groan and a mumble under his breath,he walked over to where Andi was sitting.

He tapped the girl on the shoulder to alert her of his presence.At that she jumped,hid what she was messing with,and rapidly wiped her eyes of the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine!"She yelled,panicked.

"You are crying.Do you really think I believe you're fine?"Ivor said impatiently.

"I-I guess not..."She replied quietly.

"Well?What's wrong?"He asked.

"I didn't think you of all people would really care."

"Why do you say that?"

"You seem to be less...well...how do I put this... empathetic than the others and I honestly thought Jesse or the blond guy over there would check on me if anyone even noticed."Andi explained."Or at least one of the others."

Ivor chuckled a bit at her calling Lukas his usual nickname for him."Well,honesty,I was the first one to notice that you were gone."

The girl's eyes widened."Really?"

He nodded."Now,what's wrong?"

She mumbled something under her breath."What was that?"Ivor asked.

"I'm scared.What if whoever killed TorqueDawg is after the rest of us as well."The young one explained. "Why would they even go after us in the first place? And most importantly,what if its something because of something I have."

"What do you mean?"The older man asked.

"I'm a bit of a treasure hunter and have a bit of things that others may want.And I have been traveling around recently collecting rare items for a friend in another world."She said.

"In another world?!Does that mean you have a..."The man trailed off at the end,guessing she knew what he meant.

Pulling out a _glowing pink flint and steel_ the girl nodded."Yep,I'm currently searching for a special item in this world.I'm guessing you aren't from this world either."

"Does that mean you know where the exit portal is?" He asked.

"Nope,I still have to find that as well."She said."But I have a few theories of where it could be."

"I have one more question."He started."What were you fiddling with just now?"

She showed him a necklace with a pink heart-shaped charm."Its a lucky charm of sorts.I mess with it to calm me down sometimes."

"Ah.Okay then."He stated."Let's get back with the others."

Suddenly a soft scratching sound was heard.Andi went to the door,looked out the window,let out a small gasp,quickly opened it,pulled in something small and yellow,and closed and locked the door.

She then showed Ivor a small ocelot kitten that was badly injured."Do you have a potion of healing?"She frantically asked.

He tossed her the bottle and she poured it down the kitten's mouth.It slowly awoke and Andi fed it some cooked fish.It then jumped onto her shoulder and purred."Aww.I'm gonna call you Fluffy."She giggled.

Ivor looked at the scene with a small smile."Well let's get back to the others."

"Wait!I have to ask you something!"She exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Are Lukas and Jesse a couple?'Cause they sure act like one."

"I know.Its obvious that they like each other."Ivor chuckled."I just think they haven't come to terms with it themselves."

Andi giggled before going to the door."You may wanna stand back a bit.Oh and thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome but why should I stand back?"He still backed up a bit.

She opened the door and a pile of people came toppling out.

Stampy was the first one up."We were definitely not spying!We weren't able to hear that much anyway!"

Everyone,minus the three,facepalmed.

 **A/N:Yeah,I tried to make something heartfelt.What do you all think.Also a bit of Lukesse.And we now add Fluffy the Ocelot to the cast!Say hi Fluffy!**

 **Fluffy:Meow!**

 **Fun Fact:I literally flipped a coin to decide this.**

 **Edit:I forgot to mention this but whoever you guys choose would affect who Andi trusts more and that little Lukesse bit.**

 **Alice Foreshadow:Well not THE flint and steel but a flint and steel.**

 **Say bye Fluffy!**

 **Fluffy:Meow meow!**

 **Bye~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hey everyone!**

 **Now we have an investigation on our hands!Who else is excited?**

 **Let's do this!**

After getting everyone untangled(with a short nagging from Andi about how spying on people is wrong and an invasion of privacy(just imagine a group of adults getting lectured to by a short thirteen-year-old)),everyone went off into their own little separate groups to chat.Andi,along with Fluffy,sat near a window,took out a notebook,and began to draw a bit.She decided to draw an ocelot because of her new pet-wait,no.Friend.Yeah,friend. Fluffy seemed too smart to be a pet.Well,until Jesse walked up to her.

"Oh,hi Jess."Andi greeted."What do ya need?"

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions."Jesse said seriously.

"Okay shoot.But before you start,"Andi said pulling out a hot pink ribbon and a sky blue one."which ribbon should I give to Fluffy?"

Jesse thought for a moment before pointing at the pink one."That one so you two can match."Jesse replied.

"Okay,thanks."She said,tying the pink one around Fluffy's neck and putting the other away."Now you have my full attention."

"First,did feel any tension between Lizzie and TorqueDawg?"Jesse asked.

"Well,yeah."She replied."One day,I invited her over to my place for a slumber party,along with Stacy,and he broke into her house and stole some stuff.I never got around to asking her what though.She's been mad at him for a while now if ya think about it."

"Hmmm.Any idea why TorqueDawg was killed?"She asked.

"Not really.I never really talked to him much.The only real time I actually talked to him was right before we met you guys."She casually replied."And Sparklez was doing most of the talking.

"Wait!Are you playing detective?"Andi asked."Because if so I have something for you!"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a fedora and one of those old timey pipe thingys only when she blew into it,instead of smoke,bubbles came out.She cleaned it off and handed the two items to her."Here!"

Smiling,Jesse took the items and put on the fedora. She struck a silly pose,at which Andi gave her a bit of applause to."You look really good in a fedora,Jess!You now look like a real detective!"At that Fluffy meowed.

"I guess Fluffy thinks so too!"Jesse giggled."Well,see ya!"

"Bye!"

Andi watched as Jesse went over to the rest of the Order.She saw as Lukas seemed to be complimenting Jesse because she blushed a bit.Then,Petra whispered something into Jesse's ear which made her turn redder than redstone.Andi giggled a bit at the scene before going back to drawing.

A while later,she saw Sparklez walk over to the group and then call everyone to the table.

He was giving an announcement before he fell down a hole and got crushed by sand.

"No!"Andi yelled before running to the inventory and grabbing a diamond and running back before the lights went out.Panting,the shorter girl hugged Ivor in fear,eyes squeezed shut.

Everyone was yelling except for Jesse and Ivor,Jesse was trying to calm everyone down and Ivor was desperately trying(and failing)to calm Andi down,who had tears streaming down her cheeks.It wasn't helping that Stampy was screaming "PANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANIC!"over and over again,running around,and flailing his arms around almost smacking everyone in the room.

During all the panic,someone called the "White Pumpkin" saying they wanted something and would kill to get it.In the end,everyone left to the main room and Ivor led Andi to the couch and Fluffy climbed into her lap trying to calm her owner down.

"I-I th-think I c-can b-bring him b-back."She stuttered when things calmed down.

"WHAT?!"

Wordlessly,she took out the diamond,that Ivor recognized from Sparklez's inventory,Andi also took out the necklace and the gem began to _glow_ a bright pink.In a flash of bright light,Sparklez was alive and well but extremely confused.Andi,on the other hand,looked really tired and looked like she was about to faint.She limped over to the couch and laid down.Everyone was speechless.

Well,until...

"What the _nether_ just happened?"

 **A/N:Andi is gonna have some explaining to do.**

 **Fluffy:Meow meow.(translation:No kidding.)**

 **Alice Foreshadow:I'm glad you liked it!/Well I guess you should thank my lucky penny./Here's the next chapter right here!**

 **Fluffy:Meow~!(Bye~!)**

 **Bye~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Yeah,I'm back!**

 **In this chapter,Andi will have some difficulty explaining what just happened."How?",you may ask.Well,let's find out!**

"What the nether just happened?"Petra repeated.

When Andi opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was odd gibberish.Giving a small sigh,she reached into her bag and handed Jesse a small note.

"'Dear whoever is reading this,"Jesse read aloud."If you are reading this,Andi is currently unable to speak. This is most likely because she used her necklace to revive someone and is speaking gibberish or she fainted.'Well that explains that.'She will be unable to speak for a while.The necklace gives one the ability to bring people back to life as long as they have something from their inventory.It often leaves the user weakened and gives her a side effect.The side effect could be hallucinations,the inability to speak,temporary blindness,temporary deafness,increased hunger,headaches,or projectile vomiting.'"Everyone took a step back at that."'Only one side effect is given at a time.'"Everyone gave a sigh of relief."'It will last for about an hour or so.Thank you and good luck.-Andi.'Well that explains a lot."

Andi pointed at Sparklez.

"What is it?"He asked.

She took the note and pointed at the letters 'r','u','o', and 'k' in that order.

"I'm fine.Extremely disoriented,but fine."He replied.

Fluffy jumped into Andi's lap and purred softly.Andi giggled and began to pet the kitten.She then jumped a bit when Ivor began to yell something about the dining room being a crime scene.She gave him a confused look.

"Jesse and Lukas are investigating the dining room to see who the White Pumpkin is."He explained.

She gave him a smile and a nod and decided to go draw a bit.Until,she heard the White Pumpkin.Everyone,including Winslow and Fluffy,ran into the dining room,trampling Ivor in the process.Andi stopped and helped him up from where he was on the floor.Once they entered Jesse explained that the trap was activated by a button underneath the table.

"So the killer sat right here."Ivor stated,standing at a chair at the end of the table.

Andi tugged on Jesse's armor to show her another button on the other side of the table."But that's not where we found the button before!"

"I'll try to find all of them."Lukas said.He then began to put arrows on the table where the buttons were.

"Everyone please sit where you were sitting before."

Everyone followed Jesse's request except for Sparklez,not wanting to die again.

"So the killer could be Dan,Lizzie,Stampy,Andi,or Lukas."Jesse said,eyes wide at the last two names.

"You're accusing us?"

"I didn't even see a button!"

"It can't be Lukas!"

Andi was shouting loud gibberish what everyone was pretty sure was angry ranting that she didn't do it.Fluffy was yowling something similar to protest for her owner as well.

"She revived Sparklez!Why would she kill someone to revive them afterwards!"

At that everyone became silent and were looking wide-eyed at Ivor,who looked a bit shocked at the statement himself.Andi gave him a soft smile at that.

Jesse regained her composure."I'll interrogate each of you.Separately."She stated."Andi will go last since the hour will be up in about ten minutes."No one protested(mostly because the fedora was casting creepy shadows over her face in the lighting).

 **A/N:Well there is that.Do you guys need more explanation on the necklace or is that good enough?**

 **Fluffy:Meow meow meow.(I think it was fine.)**

 **Guest:No kidding.**

 **Alice Foreshadow:I try.XD/Thanks!/No kidding.XD**

 **Fluffy:Meow meow!(See ya!)**

 **Bye~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:This chapter will mostly focus on Andi's interrogation.**

 **I hope you all like it.Let's get to it!**

Andi was in what seemed to be a study of sorts.Stampy was currently being interrogated and she knew she was next.Her speech came back about two minutes ago.

 _Why am I so nervous?I have nothing to be nervous about!_ She thought to herself pacing. _Maybe I'd be less nervous if I was in something more comfortable.Why did I decide to wear heels to this thing?I'm surprised I didn't trip yet._

She walked out,found a closet,and changed into a more casual outfit.She now had on a white t-shirt that faded to pink at the bottom,black pants,a pink hoodie,and black sneakers.She kept the tiara though.

 _Man,am I glad I bought this stuff._ She thought to herself,looking in a mirror.

Petra then came in,grabbed her hand,and practically dragged her down the stairs and into the library,Fluffy following.

"Ouch!It wouldn't hurt to be a bit more gentle,you know."Andi exclaimed.

She saw Jesse staring at the fire.She slowly approached the raven-haired girl.

"You called?"The younger one joked,in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Please have a seat."

 _Okay,serious Jesse.What ever you say._ She thought sarcastically,not saying it out loud because she did not have a death wish.She took a seat and watched as Jesse walked over.

"How's your redstone knowledge?"Jesse asked,getting to the point.

"Meh.Not the best but not the worst.The best I can really do is a wall of arrow dispensers.And that's without hiding it.I've been thinking of asking Stampy for some help with defenses for my place for while.He won some sorta competition about it like three years in a row."She explained.

"You said you learned about tipped arrows.What exactly do you know about them?"Jesse questioned.

"I know the recipe but sometimes I have to ask Lizzie for help."She responded.

"What do you think of the flint and steel?"Jesse asked,with one of the most serious poker faces Andi has ever seen.

"Well,I don't necessarily want another one but I still find it interesting."Andi stated.

Jesse's eyes widened at that."Another one?"

Pulling her's out,Andi showed her flint and steel."Yep,Its not the one from this world though.I hear that one's green.I think Dan found it though."

"You're not from this world?"Jesse asked,shocked.

"Yeah.Didn't Ivor tell you?"She said in response.

"Ivor knows?!"

"Are you done asking questions?'Cause I'm hungry."Andi asked,stomach growling.

"Umm,yeah you're free to go."

"Thanks!I have cookies calling my name!Bye!"She said,walking out of the room leaving a confused Jesse.

"...What the nether just happened?"

[one transition later]

Andi was searching her bag for her cookies.Jesse said that no one could be blamed yet and Dan barricaded himself in the library.Fluffy was on the girl's shoulder and was struggling to stay balanced due to her constant movement.

"Darn,I must've eaten them already.I'm sure I'll find something in the kitchen."She said,when she came up empty handed.She walked off to the kitchen to find Ivor,Petra,and Jesse already in there.They didn't notice the girl when she entered so she just went straight to the chests in search of cookies.

"Yes!"Andi exclaimed when she found about thirty cookies in the chest,which made the other three jump.

"When did you get here?"They all said simultaneously.

"I dunno.Five minutes ago or something."She said,already munching on a cookie."Do you all need any help?"

"We're looking for the way the trap was activated."Jesse explained.

"Did you check that portrait?"She said,pointing at said picture.

"Welllllll,"Ivor responded,drawing out the 'l'."no."

 **A/N:STOPPING POINT!Yeah I thought this chapter was a bit long so this is the stopping point.**

 **Fluffy:Meow.(Yeah.)**

 **Alice Foreshadow:I certainly hope so./Thanks!**

 **Fluffy:Meow meow meow!(That's all for now folks!)**

 **Bye~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:I'm back!Let's do the reviews first for once,shall we?**

 **Alice Foreshadow:Yep!/Thanks!**

 **CamronXTheXGamer:You'll see.**

 **Let's go!**

"Wait.How did you know to check the portrait?"Petra asked,suspicious.

"Plot holes."She said.The others gave her odd looks."I never liked that forth wall."

"Andi!"The author yelled,off-screen."Stick to the script!"

 **(A/N:Ok,ok.I know,I know.Its a lame joke.On with the story!)**

"I was watching you three from the corner of my eye when looking for these cookies.You never checked it.Its right in front of where TorqueDawg was killed as well.Also,I thought I saw it move earlier."Andi replied,still eating the cookie.On an unrelated note,Fluffy climbed into Andi's backpack and fell asleep.

"Makes sense."Jesse said."We don't really have anywhere else to look."

Jesse punched the picture and it revealed a hidden passageway.In there was a lever.

"Everyone back up."She ordered."I don't know what will happen when I pull this lever."Everyone complied.

When she pulled it the lights went out and came back on to reveal tipped arrows in the ground,the floor falling out like before.

"Well,we now know how this White Pumpkin is getting around."Ivor stated.

"Into the creepy hallway?I vote we go into the creepy hallway!"Andi said,jumping up and down.

"You're getting almost as excited as Ivor when it comes to adventure or treasure."Petra said,smirking.

"Hey!"

Jesse giggled and Andi looked a bit confused but didn't bother to ask about it.

"Wait.Not that am I complaining but why are you all letting me come along?"Andi asked,frowning at the floor."I mean,I'm one of the suspects.You all have no reason to trust me."

"But you haven't given us a reason not to."Jesse pointed out.

Andi's face lit up and gave a big grin."I guess you're right."She giggled."In that case..."She jumped into the hallway."hurry up slow pokes!I'll race you all to wherever this leads!"With a laugh and a wink,she ran off.

"Its on!"Jesse and Petra said simultaneously before following.

"Children.The whole lot of you."Ivor sighed before walking in.

[some running,panting,and tripping later]

Andi had a few scratches and bruises from tripping and bumping into a few walls at sharp turns.Yeah,she is a bit of a klutz.

"I heard that!"

...Wait,she can hear me?

"Yeah,I just thought you were a weird voice in my head but after a while I figured out about you.I just chose to ignore you."She explained.Oh,okay then.

By the way,stop talking to me.Jesse and Petra are getting closer."Okay,thanks!"No problem.She got back to running and finally arrived at another portrait and a lever.She put down her bag on the floor next to the painting.

"I win!I win!"Andi exclaimed,doing a little dance."Happy dance!Happy dance!Happy-oof!"She got bumped into by Petra and then Jesse who became a pile of girls on the floor.

"Ow..."Andi groaned."That was my body."

"I still won."

Ivor walked in and saw the girls."Ummm..."

"Don't ask."

 **A/N:And there we go!Apparently,Andi can hear the Narrator.Who knew?Oh wait.I did.XD**

 **Fluffy:Zzzzz...**

 **Well,Fluffy is still asleep after all that.Don't ask me how.I don't know how.Well that's all.**

 **Bye~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:I have returned!Let's see the replies to the reviews,shall we?**

 **CamronXTheXGamer:Yeah,I guess you're right!**

 **Alice Foreshadow:Thanks!**

 **Peculiar4life:Cool!/Thanks!**

 **Let's continue the story!**

The girls got themselves untangled and Jesse was looking through the eyeholes of the portrait.

 _Ugh,_ Andi thought,running a hand through the tangles in her hair. _I need to get a haircut.Or at least tie this fluff monster I call "hair" back._ She took a hair tie from her bag and put her hair into a low ponytail.She also took out some armor and pulled it on over her clothes.It was black with pink accents along with a tiara-like head piece. _Better safe than sorry._ Fluffy woke up and climbed out of the bag.

"The White Pumpkin is in there!I think he saw me!"Jesse exclaimed.

Andi had a determined look on her face."I'm not letting him hurt anyone else."She stated,unsheathing an enchanted diamond sword.The others were taken back."What?"

"Nothing,just you can be scary when you want to."Petra replied."In an adorable and tiny way,but still."

"Thanks!"She said,grinning.It then faded into a determined face."Let's do this."

They shared a nod and jumped through,breaking the portrait.Dan and Lizzie jumped out of their seats and were about to say something when spiders started coming out from where the fireplace used to be.Jesse and the others began to fight off the spiders.Andi went straight for the portrait where the White Pumpkin was.He burst out and their diamond weapons clashed.

She managed to barely block each of the blows.Until,one slash got a hit on her upper left arm.It left a wound but it wasn't that deep.She should probably get a healing potion or at least get it bandaged soon though.She bit her lip to repress tears and continued to fight until one of the others were able to come help.

Their weapons became locked in place at one point.

"So the cry-baby can fight.Who knew?"He mocked.Her eyes widened and she kicked him backwards in anger.

"You can call me many things."Andi said,through gritted teeth."But _never_ call me a cry-baby!"She slashed at him causing a large gnash across the pumpkin head.

Jesse came over a minute later after defeating the spiders.The White Pumpkin,deciding he was out numbered,ran toward the passageway.Jesse ran after him and Andi followed.She was almost crushed by the wall that dropped down though.

"Yikes!"She exclaimed."Fluffy!Are you okay?"Fluffy meowed and she gave a soft sigh of relief.She proceeded to follow Jesse and the killer,avoiding the obstacles and putting pressure on the injury in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

They burst through another painting,the one Andi presumed was Ivor's portrait,and ran up the stairs,Lukas running ahead of the girls.He and the White Pumpkin ran it to another room.Andi and Jesse stopped for a moment,gave each other a nod,and burst through the doors to find the White Pumpkin looking shocked(well,as shocked as you can look with a pumpkin on your head)and a bit dazed.Jesse tackled him to the ground and pulled the pumpkin off his head to reveal...

"Lukas?!"

Andi knew it couldn't be him.She trusted his friends so she trusted him.She was faced with a choice.She could take the blame and give the others more time to investigate or she could continue investigating herself.

Time seemed to slow for a second while she thought.What should she do?

 **A/N:STOPPING POINT!Time for the readers to make a choice!**

 **Should Andi:**

 **A)take the blame for Lukas.**

 **Or**

 **B)Continue investigating with Petra and Jesse.**

 **The choice is yours...**

 **Sorry for taking so long.I had a terrible mix of school and writer's block.Thank you all for your patience.**

 **Bye~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Okay!New chapter!Since we only have two votes imma flip a coin yet again.**

 ***flips coin***

 **And...we are going with path B!**

 **Thank you lol and Alice Forshadow for voting!**

Andi thought for another moment before shaking her head.She quickly mouthed "I'm sorry" to Lukas.

 _I revived Sparklez.There's no way they'd believe me if I took the blame.I just hope they don't try to hurt him.That would be bad._ She thought. _Plus,Cassie always told me I was a bad at acting._

Everyone burst in a second later.

"They caught the White Pumpkin!Get him!"Stampy exclaimed.

"No!"Andi jumped in front of them to block their way."No harm is to come to him!"Her voice became slightly distorted at the end and her eyes flashed a bright pink for less than a second.

...Andi?

Her eyes widened and she put a hand to her head.She blinked a few times,shook her head,and turned back to them.They all looked a bit shocked from the ordeal and were silent for that while.

"As I was saying,"Andi continued,calmer than before."If any harm is to come to him you will answer to me.Understood?"

"Okay,but we can't just have him running around."Cassie pointed out.

"What are you gonna do?Lock me in a closet?"Lukas asked,sarcastically.

"There was a closet in the hallway!With a nice metal door.Perfect for locking someone up."Stampy said.

"Wait,I was kidding."

"I'll guard the door."Cassie volunteered.

"And I'll keep an eye on you,too."Ivor said."Don't think I like you or anything.Because I don't."

"I know,Ivor.I know."Lukas said as they lead him out.

Andi,adrenaline having run out,held her arm,took off her armor,grabbed some bandages,and began to wrap it.Fluffy jumped into her lap and gave concerned meowing."Ow ow ow ow owwwwww."Andi mumbled,trying not to draw attention to herself.

Unfortunately,everyone noticed it the moment they saw her.Luckily,she bought a spare hoodie and it covered the injury pretty well.

"Are you okay?"Lizzie asked.

"I'm fine."She mumbled.

"Are you sure?You got pretty roughed up."Dan added.

"I'm fine."She insisted,her voice slightly louder.

"I took first-aid training."Stacy suggested."I can take a look at it."

"I'm fine."Andi replied,with gritted teeth.

After a few beats of silence Andi thought they were finally done pestering her.But,of course,things are never that simple.

"...Are you sure?"

Yeah...she kinda blew up.

"I'M FINE,OKAY!I DON'T WANT OR NEED ANY HELP!"She exclaimed,her eyes beginning to slowly glow pink and her voice growing more distorted with each word."I AM NOT THE MATTER AT HAND!I'M NOT EVEN THAT IMPORTANT!JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"With that she stormed off to the other side of the room,Fluffy cautiously following.

She sat down on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

 _Calm down.Don't do something you'll regret,Andi._ She thought to herself,eyes squeezed shut. _You'll scare them away.You can't let it get the best off you.You are safe.You are not letting it happen.Not again.Never again._

Having calmed herself down,she decided to dig around in her bag and make sure she had all her stuff.

 _Armor.Check.Drawing book.Check.Sword.Check.MP3 player.Check.Ear buds.Check.Check-list._ She checked it off the list. _Check._ She checked all the rest of her stuff until Jesse punched a portrait on the other side of the room.

"Jesse,did you find a clue or do you just like breaking stuff?"Andi asked.

Jesse paused for a moment."...yes."

 **A/N: _Heed my words and heed them well.Torque was not the first of Andi's friends who fell.She tries to calm the storm inside but exactly how long can it hide?Was he the last?What shadows were cast?Why over this child?Will they be mild?Only time will tell..._**

 ***wakes up from nap on couch*Hey guys!What did I-WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PUTTING CREEPY MESSAGES IN MY STORY?!**

 ** _Oh,ummm...bye!*runs off*_**

 **One of these days imma kill that dude.Anyways,if we went with path A the Order would trust Andi more,Ivor would have given Andi a potion of healing for her arm,she would find a secret passage in the closet and be dropped down into the White Pumpkin's lair,and they would have never experienced Andi's little*ahem*mishap.We would have discovered it later.**

 **Now,reviews!**

 **Peculiar4life:Yes./Thanks!**

 **lol:Thank you!/I love your reasoning.I'm sorry we didn't go with path A.**

 **Fluffy:Meow meow.(I'm worried about Andi.)**

 **I know Fluffy.I know.Just try to stay safe.**

 **Fluffy:Meow,Meow.(Okay,bye.)**

 **Bye~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Hi everyone!Scream if you all are ready for the next chapter!**

 ***like three people scream***

 **...Well you all are getting it anyway!**

 ** _Some people are so rude._**

 **Yes,they are,but what are you doing here?**

 ** _I'm here to add my hilarious commentary and mysterious messages.And are you even going to tell the readers who I am?_**

 **They are free to guess and if they don't get it right I'm not gonna tell them until later in the story.Like chapter 16 or something.Now,on with the story!**

After Jesse's silly answer to the question,she,Andi,and Petra found iron doors and items in picture frames behind the portrait.The items were a ghast tear,a tipped arrow,a cobweb,and a block of sand.Jesse fiddled around with the items ultimately doing nothing and making no progress.

"Um,Jess,do you mind if I have a try?"Andi asked.

"Sure."She replied.

Andi put the items in order of the arrow,then the block of sand,after that was the cobweb,and finally the ghast tear.

"How did you figure it out?"Jesse inquired.

"Well,first,Torque was killed with the arrows."She began."Then,Sparklez was crushed by the blocks of sand.The cobweb represents the spiders.The last one was supposed to trip people up.It refers to how he called me a-ahem-crybaby.I was the only one who heard it so he was probably hoping that he would kill me before I found this or told anyone about it."

"Oh."Jesse said."That makes sense but why did he-"

"Let's continue."Andi interrupted."We don't want to keep Petra waiting."Noting how Petra was already gazing down a deep hole.

"But-"

"Let's get moving."Andi said,vein practically popping out of her head.She began to walk over to avoid more questions.

"...why was she avoiding the question?"Jesse thought aloud,following the shorter girl.

"This must be the way to his evil lair or something."Andi concluded.

"I bet two iron that the fall would kill us."

"No one's taking that bet,Petra."

Andi put Fluffy down and tucked a note in her ribbon."Stay with the others.I don't want you to get hurt."Fluffy complied and walked off.

Andi took a step forward,to take a closer look,slipped,and began to fall.

ANDI!

"ANDI!"The two older females,unknowingly,echoed.

They looked over the edge,careful to not make the same mistake,to find Andi,her eyes squeezed shut, _floating in midair_ a few blocks down.She opened her eyes and looked about as shocked as the others.

"...another one?Really?At least this one is better in most situations."Andi stated after a few moments of awkward silence.She flew back up and landed on the floor next to a gaping Jesse and Petra.

"...so,who's going first?"

"What do you mean?"Petra asked,faster to recover than the still speechless Jesse.

"Imma have to fly you two down.One at a time,of course."Andi responded."Ya know what,I'm gonna just take Jess first."

"Wait,what?"

Andi flung Jesse over her shoulder and slowly began to descend down the hole."Wait here,if that's fine with you."Andi said,receiving a nod from Petra.

"...dang Jess,do you have a fear of heights or something?"She asked to the girl,who was looking a bit pale.

[one long trip down a hole later]

Andi set down a very pale looking Jesse.She was about to go get Petra but she saw her climbing down some ladders and setting more down as she climbed.Jesse saw this and wasn't that happy about it.

"You had ladders?!I almost died!Why didn't you tell me you had ladders?!"

"Actually,I had sticks.I just decided to craft them into ladders and climb down to save time."Petra replied calmly.

Jesse,deciding to let it go,looked at the long corridor ahead of them.

"Well,this is gonna be a long walk."Andi stated."Best get to walking."And with that they began to walk in.

After a while,they were bored.The hallway had no visible end so they decided to try to start a conversation.

"Andi,earlier you said something something about 'another one'.What did you mean by that?"Jesse asked.

"Well,ever since I got this necklace I experienced those side-effects,remember?Every year,a little while after my birthday,which was a few weeks ago **(A/N:This is true!My birthday really was a few weeks ago.I am now 14!Woo!)** ,I get a new permanent one."Andi explained."They could be good or bad.Like,remember the glowing eyes thing?That is one example.It happens whenever I choose or when I'm mad."To demonstrate she closed her eyes and reopened them to reveal pink where there was once brown.They were also slightly glowing."Cool,right?"

Jesse looked positively amazed."Wow!So cool!"Petra looked quite impressed herself.

"So how did you get that thing anyways?"Petra asked.

"Well that's a bit more complicated."Andi responded.

[FLASHBACK TIME!]

[Andi's POV]

 _I was about seven years old.I had shorter hair and pretty much looked the same.I was also a LOT shorter._

 _I was still really into exploring stuff,despite being so young.I was looking around the forest near my house.I found this really creepy looking temple.Outside,it I saw this tall man in a cloak.He seemed to be searching for something.The moment he saw me,he ran off.Before I had the chance to go after him and ask what he was doing,the temple doors opened up.I didn't even touch 'em!_

 _I had a strange feeling.Like it was urging me to enter it.What did I do,being the dummy I was?I entered the temple.Inside I saw a whole lotta odd writing on the wall.There was also lots of pictures.And most of them showed a girl that looked like me!Crazy,right?It showed events like a group of five with one holding an odd looking block against a dragon,a girl,that looked like you Jess,standing in a group of nine others and a pig,I think,against a cloud-like monster,and some other crazy things._

 _In the center was a pedestal that had two items.It had my necklace and my flint and steel.Being the naturally curious person I am,I grabbed them.The temple began to collapse.Behind the pedestal was a portal frame.Not wanting to die,I lit the portal and ran in.I arrived in the portal hall and without thinking ran into an orange portal made of wood and lived there for a while until I found another portal and went traveling between worlds._

[Flashback end]

"And that's what happened."Andi concluded.

Petra and Jesse were equal parts of surprised and confused.

Not getting a reply,Andi began to walk ahead."Well,let's get going."

 **A/N:Well this is like the longest thing I've ever written.Also I have a small headcannon that Jesse has a fear of heights ever since the incident.**

 ** _If I can say something,you didn't exactly explain the man._**

 **Its because Andi didn't see his face.And it plays an important part of the story later.Now,on with the reviews!**

 **Alice Forshadow:I guess you can say that./You'll see.../Thanks!**

 **Peculiar4life:Thanks!**

 ***blushes*All you readers are so nice!**

 **You all are free to guess who this dork- _hey!-_ is until chapter 16.That's when I'll tell you if you all didn't get it.**

 **Ok,bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Hi everyone!So far no one guessed who the mysterious dork- _Hey!-_ is.I decided to give you all a few hints and facts.You all can decipher what you can from it.**

 **1.This person is a male.**

 **2.He is also the narrator.**

 **3.He is not an OC.**

 **4.He has one thing that everyone knows him for.It is kinda similar to something Andi has.**

 **5.He has already appeared in the story,not as the narrator.**

 ** _Is that really-_ yes. _-but-_ nope. _-you could-_ shut up. _-I swear-_ you're gonna kill me?But then how will we find out who you are?I'm the author.**

 ** _...I hate you._**

 **Don't care.Now,on with the story!**

[lots of walking later]

"And that is why call myself the Princess of Muffins."Andi finished.

"Huh."

"Who would have thought that was the reason?"

"Yeah...its kinda dorky."She added,rubbing the back of her head.

"No!"Jesse said."Its cute!"

"Not as embarrassing as some things I've seen from Jesse."

"Hey!"

Andi blushed a bit."Let's just agree to never speak of this again."

"Wait,what's that noise?"Jesse asked."Are those...zombies?"

"Yeah,and lots of them."Petra replied.

Andi pinched her nose."Ew.It smells like it."

They continued walking to find cells filled to the brim with zombies.

"Guys!Look!"Andi exclaimed,pointing inside the cage."A spawner!"

"A what?"The girls asked.

"It automatically spawns mobs after a set amount of time."Andi explained."These are usually only found in abandoned mineshafts or dungeons.And they are still really rare in those places.They usually are guarding something like treasure or something.It only stops spawning stuff if you break it,I think."

"This must be what's causing all the zombies outside!"Jesse realized.

"...can I blow them up?"

"Andi,no."

"Aw,man.It would've been a _blast."_ Andi giggled."Anyway,let's keep going."

[a lot of walking and bad puns later]

"What do you think we should expect from this guy's evil lair?"Andi asked,out of the blue."I mean,you said you guys are legendary heroes,or something,so you must know something about evil lairs."

"Well,not really."Jesse responded."The lairs we have been to are really different each time."

"The one I think was most lair-like,in my opinion,was Ivor's."Petra added.

"Ivor?"Andi was speaking fast and looked really confused.She,unknowingly,began to float a bit."He had an evil lair?He was a villain?Are you talking about the same Ivor who comforted me while I was crying?Can I please get an explanation?"

The two looked at each other and gave each other a nod.They alternated answers without missing a beat.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Of course."

"And,sure.Why not?But you probably should get down first."Petra finished.

"What do you mean?"Andi asked before looking down and seeing she was about three feet off the ground.She let out a small "meep" before falling and landing on her rear end."Ouch!That's gonna leave a mark."She stood up and dusted herself off."So,what happened?"

"Okay."Jesse began."It was a few months ago.There was this big convention called Endercon.Petra and I were headed to trade him a wither skull for a diamond."

"Really?Just a diamond?"Andi exclaimed."Its a pain to get those things!You should have been asking for _at least_ three diamonds."

"Yeah,yeah.I know."Petra replied."But that's not the point.Also,technically,he was only trading me the diamond.Jesse was just coming with me."

"As I was saying,"Jesse continued,counting the events on her fingers."He scammed her out of it.We chased him down with the help of Lukas and our other friends.We broke a machine full of chickens.Ivor made a super wither.We got an old group of legendary heros back together.Petra nearly died of wither sickness.We went to the end.We hung out with endermen.I made a super TNT blow-up.We went to,what is basically,the edge of the world.I got this fancy sword."She pulled out said sword."Found out the group of heros were frauds.We killed the super wither,AKA the wither storm.And we saved the world."

"And her pig-"

"We are not going to speak of Rueben."

"I-wha-how- _why_?"Andi stuttered,trying to process the story.

"Yeah...you kinda had to be there."Jesse stated.

"I'm not gonna ask for more of an explanation because I'll probably have more questions than I do right now."Andi sighed."We should probably keep going."

 **A/N:Yeah.Sorry I took so long with this chapter.I had *shudders* school.**

 **Andi got the explanation she was not expecting.And,apparently,she floats when she babbles.**

 ** _No kidding.I got a bit confused from that story myself._**

 **Anyway,the reviews!**

 **CamronXTheXGamer:If I had an evil twin,one of us would be dead or trapped in a cage./Its possible they would get along.**

 **Alice Forshadow:Thanks!/The chapter is right here!**

 **lol:I guess you're right.I don't mind though.I am new here after all and this is my first story.Its not like I'm famous or something.I'm glad you like my story though.**

 ** _That's all for now,folks!_**

 **Bye~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Hi there!**

 ** _Hello._**

 **What's up with you?You seem upset.**

 ** _Well,no one managed to guess who I am yet.I'm just kinda offended._**

 **Well,someone will guess eventually.**

 ** _No one even tried last chapter.Forget it.I'm not narrating this one.*walks out*_**

 **LOOK AT WHAT YOU ALL DID!Ugh,I'll have to narrate this myself.Wait*looks at screen that shows events of the story.*Andi is still able to move?They all should be immobilized without a narrator.*light bulb goes off in my brain*...AH-HA!*quickly leaves and crashes are heard.I reappear moments later.*Okay,this is gonna be good.I can work with this.I might have do some forth wall breaking.Good thing is*takes out duct tape*I have duct tape.You can fix anything with duct tape.**

 **Let's see...*puts note and package into portal*There!All fixed.Okay so,this will be really interesting.I just hope she doesn't do something stupid...Oh,who am I kidding?Of course she'll do something stupid.**

 **Are you all just dying for the next chapter?Oh,you are?!Well let's get to it friends!**

 _What's going on?Why are Petra and Jesse not moving?They were fine just a moment ago.Everything is just...frozen._

"Jesse?Petra?Narrator?I don't like this...OW!Where did this come from?And how did this land on my head?Nothing is moving!May as well see what's inside."

"'Dear Andi,'Okay.This is already weird.How does this thing know my name?'Sadly,your narrator decided not to narrate(the jerk).You probably have noticed that you are the only one able to move.This means you have a very big power and a very important task.'Oh don't tell me...'YOU must narrate the story.'Of course.'Without a narrator the story cannot continue.The story needs you.Your friends need you.If we can't get another narrator the universe will collapse in on itself.'Yikes.That would be bad.'In the package I gave you a book on how to narrate and a few other items to help with this task.Please help me Andi.You are my only hope.-The Author.'Well,this is fan-flipping-tastic.May as well try to do this...did my author just reference Star Wars?"

"'The narrator's job is to tell a story.You cannot simply think to narrate nor can you talk.You must think out-loud.'Think out-loud?REALLY?'Only then can you narrate.You must never use this ability to change the story.You must never lie when narrating.Doing so can have disastrous consequences.Except for one event when a temporary narrator saved her story.Her name has been lost in the pages of time but she will never be forgotten.'Why does this seem...familiar?'She was practically mad but her love for her friends and the readers' power saved her story.All other attempts resulted in the story closing in on itself and closing forever.'Oh dear...'By signing the next page and saying the oath may you become a temporary narrator.'Okay..."

 _Okay,I said the oath.Now I must think out-loud.C'mon Andi you can do this.The girls proceeded to go down the hallway.The girls procee_ ded to _go d_ own _t_ h _e_ ha _ll_ wa _y._ The girls proceeded to go down the hallway.

Everything began to move again.Jesse and Petra began to walk as they were before.It was as if nothing happened.I-Andi grinned widely.

Petra stopped and turned to Andi."What's got you so happy?"

Andi only widened her smile."No reason."

They turned the corner and came face to face with the White Pumpkin.Jesse punched the head off of him.Literally.The head fell off.Andi may or may not have been practically on the roof.Okay,I was clinging onto it for dear life.Don't judge me.

They realized that it was really a armor stand.Andi slowly lowered herself to the ground."Heh,um,that was really realistic looking,okay?"Andi sheepishly said.

They went farther in and found a white pumpkin farm of sorts."Well,would you look at that."Jesse said.

Without anyone looking,Andi quickly grabbed one and planted some seeds in the dirt.Perfect crime,if I do say so myself.And I do.

They heard the sound of footsteps and drew their swords.Well,Andi pulled out two.I had spare diamonds,okay.Not to mention,I didn't enchant the second one yet.

Around the corner came...

"Stampy?!"

 **A/N:Okay,due to the fact that the fact that the narrator is being a big old dummy about this I will not reveal his identity until someone guesses correctly or chapter 20.Hmpf,I can't believe he's being so ding dang stupid about this.**

 **Now,reviews!**

 **lol:Literally...?**

 **Alice Forshadow:Thanks!**

 **...I'm not used to all this quiet.**

 **Okay,bye~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Hi there!And guess who I dragged back from the deep,dark hole he was hiding in!*points at the narrator,who is covered in dirt and is extremely peeved*This guy!**

 ** _Can I go back to my hole?_**

 **No.Anyways,don't you wanna see this train wreck that I call fan fiction.**

 ** _I do enjoy watching you suffer while you try to write this stuff.Wait,you hate narrating.What did you do?_**

 **Nothing...except make Andi a temporary narrator.**

 ** _Oh,I am going to enjoy watching this.I'm still not narrating but I'm gonna stay for this and watch it crash and burn._**

 ***sarcastically*Wow,thanks for the vote of confidence.You do remember Andi is me,right?**

 ** _Yeah and you would cause this to crash and burn._**

 **Okay,that was rude.**

 ** _But I'm right._**

 **Okay!THAT'S IT!*draws swords and tackles him*RAHHHHH!**

 ** _*screams*_**

The girls stared at Stampy.He put a hand over his heart.

"Boy,you three gave me a fright.What are you doing down here?"Stampy asked.

"What are _we_ doing here?"Petra said,voice full of disbelief.

"Yes,"Stampy stated as if it was obvious."This looks terribly suspicious,you know."Are you kidding me Stampy?

"Stampy-I-you-Ugh,I give up on you."Andi stuttered.

"We're looking for the White Pumpkin."Jesse explained.

"Oh,I'm glad I haven't run into him yet."

They stared at him again.

"Stampy,once again,I give up on you."

"Come on,you guys!I can't be the White Pumpkin.I'm Mr. StampyCat!I'm no murderer!"Stampy pleaded.There was a dramatic lightning flashed,even though we are underground.And indoors.What is logic,anyway?

"I have something to confess,"Stampy said."Something I haven't told anyone."

"Where is this going?"Petra asked.

Andi glanced between her three friends.She sighed and turned to look at the one she knew longest."Stampy,you are one of my closest friends,"Andi said,with a sincere smile."We've known each other forever now.You can tell me anything."

The man looked between the three and the floor before taking out a glowing green flint and steel.

"Nnnh,I stole it from Dan!It was supposed to be a harmless prank!But then-well.You've seen what happened."Stampy confessed,trembling and looking as though he was about to cry.Jesse and Petra were gaping at him.Andi had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Who would've thought?"Petra said.

"I'm so sorry."Stampy continued."I knew people wanted it but I had no idea that-that this would happen!I-its terrible!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"Jesse asked.

"I was scared,okay!"He was panicked and incredibly nervous looking."People started dying and then I didn't want them to think I did it."

"Stampy,its okay.We all know you're not a killer."Andi said,trying to calm him down."Even if you were the White Pumpkin,I'd make sure nobody would hurt you.I'd never let my friends get hurt."She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I was thinking..."Stampy said,a bit calmer than before."Maybe I should just...give it to him."

"What?!"

"Maybe,it will make it all stop,right?"Stampy said."Maybe?"

"You should give it back to Dan."Jesse told him."Its only fair."

"Yeah,you're right."Stampy decided."That's better."

There was a muffled meow.Farther down the hall was a set of iron doors with a lever next to it.

"Those look like a 'lair door' if I ever saw one."Petra stated.

Jesse flicked the lever and everyone walked through the doors.The room was messy,if that was the proper term for it.Torches were scattered at random,the floor was all mismatched,and there were calico cats EVERYWHERE.

The others were speaking(I think),but Andi wasn't paying attention.She was paying more attention to the bookshelves and a portrait on the wall.She was looking through the books and found that most were on portals.She found one that caught her eyes.Something called "Walking with Endermen" by...Soren.I know the name.But...how?I've never met him...I think.Have I?

Anyway,Jesse came over."What are you looking at?"She asked.

"Um,just this book."Andi responded."The author sounded familiar so I was just curious."She handed her the book.

"Soren?!"Jesse exclaimed.

"Oh,you heard of his books too?I've seen a few in another world so I was really confused when I saw this."Andi lied.I really hope that it was believable.

"I guess you can say that."What on earth does she mean by that?

They walked over to the picture.It was of the portal network.

"Wow,its been a while since I've seen that place."Andi said,smiling."I wonder if it still looks as pretty as I remember it."

"This must mean that the murderer has been to the portal hall before."Jesse concluded.

"Maybe the White Pumpkin isn't as bad as we thought."Andi stared at the floor thoughtfully."Maybe he just misses his home world but doesn't trust anyone to help him."

"Maybe."That was all Jesse said before walking off.

Andi was left alone to think.She saw the chests with TorqueDawg's inventory and the rest of Sparklez's.I should revive Torque.I mean no one really deserves to go out the way he did.It could be kinda risky though.Since he had a potion effect on him when he died it will either transfer to me or remain with him.Not to mention it could be bad if we have to fight something later.

I should probably do something...right?

 **A/N:THERE IS ANOTHER CHOICE!**

 **Should Andi:**

 **A)revive TorqueDawg**

 **Or**

 **B)leave him be**

 **Also,the reason the rest of Sparklez's inventory is still there is because the necklace leaves everything behind.It symbolizes having a fresh start in life.**

 ** _You made that up on the spot,didn't you?_**

 **Yes,yes I did.**

 ** _Did you really have to attack me?_**

 **Yes and I enjoyed it.Now,reviews!**

 **lol:Oh.Okay,but if anything she is most like me./Yeah.Maybe I should change my name to Princess of Plot Twists.XD/Thanks!**

 **Alice Forshadow: _*runs away from Alice*I don't like hugs!*A few moments later*Whyyy._ 'Cause she feels sorry for you,you big idiot./I shall have you wait no longer!XD**

 ** _I don't like hugs._**

 **Deal with it.EVERYONE!HUG THE NARRATOR!**

 ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!*gets hugged*_**

 **Hehe.Bye~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Okay guys.I have one question.**

 **HOW IS IT THIS IS THE ONE CHOICE WHERE MORE THAN TWO PEOPLE VOTED?:D**

 ** _Jeez.It was only three people._**

 **But that's one more than usual.So,we are going with path A!**

 **Anyways,let's take a look at the reviews.**

 **lol:I like your logic.But who ever said that we would be doing it right at that moment?;)/Well,it took forever to read./I'm glad you like it!/It showed up for me...**

 **Alice Forshadow:Thanks!/Well,you don't have to wait much longer!**

 ** _Time for the story!_**

 **Hey!That's my line!**

Andi grabbed all the stuff in the chest after thinking for a while.

Jesse,who was walking over to look at the chest herself,raised an eyebrow."What are you doing?"

"Um,grabbing stuff..."

Jesse gave her a deadpan look."And why are you grabbing said stuff?"

Andi sighed."I'm going to revive Torque and give Sparklez his stuff back."

"But why are you taking all his stuff?"Jesse asked.

"I can't revive him right now."Andi responded.

"Why not?"

"Well aren't you little miss I-have-a-lot-of-questions."Andi rolled her eyes."I can't revive someone during the same time period.I have to wait until sunrise.If not it could cause the person's soul to forever be in a constant limbo-like state.They would never be at peace or be revived.They would be a wandering spirit.A ghost,basically."She sighed before muttering."To think I learned this all from experience."

"What?!"Oh great,everyone heard me.

"Heh,yeah...you don't think that this thing came with instructions,do you?"Andi rubbed the back of her head."But,um...yeah,I'm basically learning as I go along."

"That means that someone is in that limbo-ghost-state right now?"Petra asked.

Andi looked at the ground,refusing to make eye contact."Well,yes.If you all don't mind,I really don't feel comfortable going into detail about it.Just,it brings up bad memories."

"But-"

"I swear,I'm fine.Its just uncomfortable."

"...Are you sure?"Stampy asked,repeating from before.

"JUST STOP!"

 **(This fanfic has been paused to give you this special announcement.)**

 **A/N:Oh crud.She snapped.Narrator!She snapped!**

 ** _I knew it.You can't narrate when angry.I'll have to narrate again,_** ** _won't I?_**

 **Yes,but let me do something real quick.*does stuff*Okay.Sorry for this unannounced interruption folks!**

"JUST...why did everything stop again?Ow!Again?"

"'Dear Andi,you can't narrate when angry,ya know.I managed to get the narrator back.He will begin narrating after you read this letter.Thank you for being a temporary narrator.-The Author.'Oh."She said.Quickly,she hid the letter when things began to move again.

Everyone gaped at Andi.She sighed and looked at the ground."Sorry,"She muttered."I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay,whatever you say."Jesse said.

While the others went back to what they were doing,Andi walked to a corner and pretended to be reading a book.

 _So,you're back._ Yes,yes I am. _Why did you leave?_ Its complicated. _Why did you come back?_ The Author dragged me out of my hole and we waited for the right moment for me to come back. _Ah...can you tell me your name?_ Why? _I'm getting tired of just calling you "the narrator"._...Very well then.My name is

H1R081N3.

 _What was that?I didn't get that._ Crud,the Author put a blocker so I can't reveal it. _Can I guess?..._ I don't see why not. _Henry?I heard an "h" so._ No,but there is an "h" in my name. _Harry?_ No. _...Herobrine.That's it isn't it?_

...Yes. I'm glad you're not idiotic. _Wow,passive-aggressive much?_

 **A/N:...**

 ** _Heh,I thought she wouldn't get it._**

 **You told her.**

 ** _No,quoting episode 4,"She figured it out all on her own."_**

 **Ugh.I hate it when you use quotes against me.Anyways,you all got the answer probably only one of you were wondering.If we went with path B Andi would have only grabbed Sparklez's stuff but still have explained the ghost thing.**

 **To get my mind off this imbecile _-hey!-_ I have a question for you all.**

 **There is more to this story than you all realize.I want to see if any of you all spotted that yet and if so what you think will happen.**

 ** _See ya later!_**

 **Bye~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:Hi everyone!**

 ** _Hey._**

 **Quick recap for everyone?**

 ** _Eh,why not._**

 **Okay,first,Andi,AKA me,came along.**

 ** _TorqueDawg got killed._**

 **Andi cries.**

 ** _Ivor comforted her._**

 **Andi found Fluffy.**

 ** _Sparklez got killed and later revived._**

 **Everyone figured out about the necklace.**

 ** _We find out Andi can hear me._**

 **Lukas gets accused of being the White Pumpkin(sorry Lukas).**

 ** _Andi does the whole glowing eyes and distorted voice thing._**

 **Andi can fly.**

 ** _We learn about Andi's past(or at least some of it)._**

 **Andi learns a bit about the Witherstorm events.**

 ** _Andi became a temporary narrator._**

 **They find Stampy.**

 ** _I go back to being narrator._**

 **We discovered that Andi learned about the necklace from experience.**

 ** _And Andi and the rest of you dorks at home reading this learn my true identity._**

 ***high-fives Herobrine*We rocked that.**

 ** _Yes,yes we did._**

 **You got all that?Yes?OKAY GO!**

 _So,you are Herobrine.The guy in the story meant to scare kids.The guy said to have created monsters.That Herobrine?_ Well,yes.And,honestly,I'm offended by those stories.I'm not THAT bad.Yeah,I created monsters,but only because humans thought that you all could do anything you wanted without consequences! _Okay!Okay.Sheesh,chill dude.As much as I want to hear your endless ranting,don't you have to narrate or something?_ Oh,yeah.Ahem.

While Andi had that little mental discussion with me,Jesse did a little crafting,fishing,and caught herself a fish. _Y'know,now that I'm actually reading this,its actually really interesting._ Shut up!I need to narrate! _Fine.Cranky much?_ As I was saying,she went over to chest and lured a cat of which sent a stampede of cats toward the fish.Everyone went over and looked inside.

Inside,there were pre-X-ed out portraits and outlines for three more.

"I don't like that.I guess he must have had them X-ed out already."Petra muttered.

Jesse searched through the chest."Yep,other than Petra,we've got Dan,Stampy,Stacy..."She continued to list off the names."...oh look,there's me."

"But what does this mean?"Petra asked."The cats...the crossed out portraits..."

"There's one person who didn't have a crossed out portrait."Jesse concluded."Someone who's a known cat person."

Andi's eyes widened and face drained of color.

"The murderer is...Cassie Rose!"

"I don't believe it."Stampy whispered.

"Oh..."Andi tried to put on the best determined face she could."We have to go stop her!"

And with that they ran off to prove Lukas's innocence.(Well,minus Andi.She was flying because it proved to be easier and faster than running.)

 _Its not really Rosie,right?_ Andi thought while flying. _She was one of my first friends in this place.It can't be her._ You know I can't tell you,right? _...Can I at least ask you one more thing?_ You just did.Andi repressed a giggle. _Can I ask you a few more things?_ Sure. _What happens to them?_ Well,the Youtubers go back to their normal lives except for the White Pumpkin.Stampy works up the nerve to ask out Stacy.After a few months,of course,but still.And,just so you know,I'm only telling you this because I'm not going to be there for that. _What do you mean?_ Well,I follow the main characters and work to tell the story.I won't be in this world when that happens. _So...we'll probably never meet again after this._ I can't tell you that.But you are meant for more in your life than you know Andi. _Wha-_ I can't tell you more than that.Sorry.

 _...You are really cryptic,you know._ I am aware.

Finishing her mental conversation,she continued to follow the others through the passage way.

[time skip!]

They burst into the room.This startled Stacy and Dan,who were chatting on the sofa and causing Fluffy to fall off the table she was on.After seeing it was her owner,Fluffy ran over to Andi.She picked up the kitten in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"Andi exclaimed,hugging the ocelot like she would disappear if she let go.She was apparently hugging her too tightly so when Fluffy let out some distressed meows she let go.

Stampy glanced at Jesse."I'll go round everybody up."

Stacy and Dan walked up.While they talked to Jesse,asking her things like what she found or if she found anything at all,Andi was staring at Cassie as she entered and joined the conversation.She didn't notice the stare and therefore didn't notice the look of worry and slight sadness that Andi had on her face.

Stampy entered moments later,with Ivor,Sparklez,and Lukas in tow."I couldn't find Cassie but-"He cut off his sentence abruptly when seeing her already in the room.

Cassie was in the center of the circle of people that seemed to form.She simply had an eyebrow raised with an almost terrifyingly blank face.

"Are you going to tell them,or should I?"Jesse asked.

Cassie crossed her arms and gave her a deadpan stare."I have no idea what you are talking about."

Andi saw Petra murmur to Jesse.

"Is this going where I think its going?"Ivor asked,stroking his beard.

"Well,Jesse?"Cassie continued,ignoring the potionoligist.

"OH FORGET IT!"Andi yelled,getting fed up of all the dramatics."CASSIE,WE THINK YOU'RE THE WHITE PUMPKIN!THERE!WAS IT THAT HARD?"Andi huffed and then sneezed."Geez.I think I'm allergic to drama."

 **A/N:Welp.That took literally forever.Sorry for taking so long.Happy late Halloween.Or Day of the Dead if you're Mexican.Or whatever you're celebrating.**

 ** _Glad to see you know so much about other people's culture._**

 **Well sorry if I don't know everything in the universe.**

 **Meow,meow meow meow?(Andi,who is this jerk?)**

 **Oh yeah.Fluffy,Herobrine.Herobrine,Fluffy.**

 **...meow meow.(...I don't like him.)**

 ** _Same to you,fur ball._**

 **SILENCIO!Anyway,I decided to start giving you all a fun fact each chapter about this AU (does this really count as an AU?...meh.) 'cause I'm bored.**

 **Fun fact:Andi is (and therefore I am) half Mexican.She can speak a bit of Spanish,but she isn't exactly fluent.**

 **Reviews!**

 **CamronXTheXGamer: _That's my name._**

 **Alice Forshadow: _How many times do I have to say no hugs?I am honored that I'm your favorite though._ Don't let it got to your head now./I liked it too!**

 **lol:No kidding./Ah.Okie dokie Loki.Sounds like a pain./You'll find out soon enough.**

 **Edit:One of the sentences cut off.I fixed it.**

 ** _Bye._**

 **Meow meow!(See ya!)**

 **Bai~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:Hi there!**

 ** _Hey._**

 **Meow meow!(Hi readers!)**

 **So you all know what you all are probably expecting for this chapter.They acuse Cassie,wrap up the mystery,Cassie falls into the fake trap,and Andi and the YouTubers leave and go on with their happy little lives while the Order takes down Cassie,right?Yeah...be prepared to throw that straight out the window.**

 **Meow meow meow.(That's putting it bluntly.)**

 ** _But she's right.Its gonna be nothing like that.Well almost nothing like that._**

 **Meow meow meow.(I wasn't talking to you.)**

 **ANYWAYS,before you two give any spoilers(or kill each other),let's see the reviews.**

 **NovaAurora10:Thanks!/Oh!CONGRATS!Have a muffin as a welcome gift.**

 **CamronXTheXGamer: _Then why didn't you guess it?_ Hey!Don't attack the reader!/Haha!That's my favorite line of the story so far!/I'm glad you like it!**

 **Now,because I don't feel like writing the whole thing out and to get this to you all quicker,let's do a little time skip.**

[time-skip!]

"Winslow is black,white,and orange."Jesse stated.

Everyone turned to the cat,who was grooming himself.Of course,he was black,white,and orange.Didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Cassie,"Stacy stepped forward,voice cracking a bit."Is this true?"

Andi,who has been silent the whole time,glanced at Stacy and then back to the ground."All too true Stace."

"This whole thing has been a crazy scheme to get the portal key!"Jesse concluded."Killing whoever got in your way!"

All were now glaring at the redhead,except for Andi.She was still staring at the ground.

Cassie glanced around the room,panicked,until her face melted in to that terrifying blank face.She did a slow clap.That sarcastic clap only used when a hero has figured something out about a villain but they still have something up their sleeve.That clap fit quite nicely in this situation.But you all know that already,don't you?

"How very clever,Jesse."Cassie said blankly."You figured it out.I'm the murderer."Lightning struck(man that is happening a whole lot)and caused dramatic lightning in the room.

Andi's mind seemed to tune out most of the conversation.An odd buzzing sound clouded her thoughts until...

"I vote we build an obsidian prison and surround it with lava!"

"NOPE!"Andi jumped in front of Cassie,blocking the others off from her.

"Andi,what are you doing?"

"Andi,get away from her!"

"Move out of the way!"

"I don't let my friends get hurt,"Andi responded,not moving an inch."You all know this.Even if they are a-whoa!"

She was falling and shrieking at the top of her lungs.She could barely hear the muffled yells that were gradually fading.Andi saw Cassie falling not much farther than she is.She was completely calm with that blanker-than-a-sheet-of-paper face.

Seconds later they landed in water,breaking their fall.As Andi got up she suddenly had an axe pointed at her throat.

"...Well,fruitcakes.This can't end well."Andi stated.

Cassie narrowed her eyes."Why did you do that?"

"Hehe,well let's just,y'know,"Andi glanced at the axe at her neck,grinning nervously."Move the sharp thing before we talk."

Cassie only hardened her glare before moving the axe,still keeping it in her hand.

Andi gulped."Well,um,you are one of my closest friends.Even if it was fake.I trust you,Rosie...and I believe people deserve second chances so,y'know,may as well give you another chance or die trying.Literally."

"I learned to not trust people a long time ago."Cassie grabbed Andi and tied her hands up."I may as well use you as leverage.Seeing as those so-called heroes seemed to like you."

"Um,can I do something real quick?"Andi asked,while Cassie was dragging her down a passageway.

"What?"

"I'm gonna revive Torque.It'll work to your benefit.I'll be weakened and they'll have more of a reason to try and save me."Andi reasoned,giving a weak grin.

"...fine."Cassie dragged her to a doorway out."Make it quick."

Andi grabbed the leather pants and threw the rest of his and Sparklez's inventory outside.Her necklace began to glow and TorqueDawg appeared,dazed and confused.Before he could do anything,Cassie slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Ugh.Poisoning and headaches."Andi grumbled."Not the best combination."It didn't help that Cassie was dragging her to a room where she heard muffled voices and odd noises(Hey,that kinda rhymes.)

"There you are Jesse!"Cassie yelled."You're trapped!Stuck!"She gave a maniacal laugh.

"Jess?!"Andi whisper-shouted(she didn't want Cassie to get mad at her and kill her),eyes wide."How on earth did they get down here?"

"I don't know how much time you've spent with endermites,"She continued,ignoring the girl."But the poor things are eternally hungry.I'd throw the flint and steel up here unless..."She grabbed Andi and pulled her toward the edge."You want your friend to find out how sharp their teeth are."

"Andi!"They all yelled.

Andi gave a weak smile."Hey guys.How ya doing?"

Andi saw them whisper to themselves for a moment.

"Tick tock,Jesse."Cassie announced."What will it be?The flint and steel?Or her life?"

"Y'know Cassie,"Andi said,shuffling her feet a bit."This is really uncomfortable."

 **A/N:This seems like a good place to stop.**

 ** _Not a bad place._**

 **Meow meow.(Uh huh.)**

 **Fun fact:Andi's favorite animals are cats,ladybugs,narwals,and rabbits.**

 ** _Goodbye._**

 **Meow!(See ya!)**

 **Bai~!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N*runs into room with a suitcase and sunglasses*I'M BACK!I'M ALIVE!DON'T WORRY!I'M NOT DEAD!**

 ** _Finally.You've been gone forever._**

 **MEOW!(ANDI!)*jumps into my arms***

 **Haha,nice to see you too girl.**

 **Sorry about not updating guys.I went on a vacation in Mexico and the Wi-Fi was utterly terrible at the hotel.But on the bright side I got to see some cool ruins and I went snorkeling and*continues to babble about vacation with exaggerated hand movements and twirling around***

 **[two hours later]**

 **...and it was super fun!**

 ** _*asleep*_**

 ***asleep***

 **Wow,rude.Anyways,sorry for not updating guys.**

 **To celebrate this being the second to last chapter and to apologize for being gone,I will give you all a fun fact at the beginning and one at the end.**

 **Fun fact:Despite having multiple parental figures and sibling-like friends,Andi has almost never called anyone "Mom","Dad","Sis",or "Brobro"(the last two were nicknames she called her siblings back in her home world.).She had called few people by those terms and absolutely refuses to talk about it.Those were the people she would trust with her biggest secrets and her life.(You all will understand why I gave you this fact later.)**

 **Now,THE STORY!**

"Just give me the flint and steel and I'll let you go free."Cassie claimed,nudging Andi forward an inch.

Andi managed to see them whispering again.She also saw something that may just help them escape.Well,someone.

Fluffy was on a ledge,not too far from where she was.Andi had to fight back a grin when she came up with her plan.Apparently,she missed out on a bit because Cassie let go of the rope and was putting on the pumpkin mask.

"Winslow,my pet,activate the trap!"The White Pumpkin ordered.The calico simply sat there and groomed himself.

The White Pumpkin grumbled to herself and flipped the lever.The bridge split into two leaving Jesse separated from the others.

Andi decided that it was the right time to put her plan into action.She quickly ran over to where Fluffy was.

"Hey Fluffy!"She whisper-shouted."Can you cut these ropes?"

Fluffy gave a small nod and jumped down.She clawed at the ropes,freeing Andi.

"Thanks Fluffy.I owe you,like,a million fish."

Fluffy meowed in response,probably saying "I'm holding you to that."

She saw Jesse throwing an enderpearl to the control panel.She ran over when she saw her dangling over the ledge.Andi pulled her up and wacked her upside the head.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"She yanked her into a hug."I am so glad you are okay!"Andi shook Jesse back and forth."YOU COULD HAVE DIED, _SIS!"_ Andi quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

Jesse's eyebrow raised a bit."So...let's talk about this when our friends are not about to fall to their deaths."

"Agreed."

With that note,Jesse flipped the lever.Bad news is that the platform started moving faster.

"Um,its moving faster!"Lukas yelled.

"C'mon Cassie!"Andi crossed her arms with a huff."Even I'm not that paranoid!And I have five hundred seventy nine back-up hoodies!"

Jesse broke off the lever and attempted to get to the ledge but the White Pumpkin jumped down from a higher platform and slammed down her axe,nearly killing Jesse.

"Trying to get _lever_ age?"She swung at Jesse and Andi,the latter trying to not start laughing.

"I am so proud of your puns,Rosie."Andi put a hand to her heart."If only you weren't trying to kill us.We could have made lame puns together.But I'm afraid we may have to _pun_ ish you."

Jesse tossed the lever to Andi."Get this to the others!"

"On it!"Andi grabbed Fluffy and quickly flew down,much to the White Pumpkin's surprise.

"Since when can she do that?!"She exclaimed.

"When I almost fell down your stupid hole!"Andi shouted.She was nearly there when she had to avoid a flying axe."What the what?!"

Jesse poked her head over the edge."Sorry!"

Andi gave a small "ah" and made it to the others,who were on a really,really, _really_ small ledge at this point.She put the lever on the wall and flipped it fast enough to make your head spin.

"You all get to safety!"Jesse called out."I'm gonna get the flint and steel."

"But-and she's gone.Of course."Andi muttered the last part when Jesse disappeared over the ledge.She turned to the others.Ivor and Lukas have been gaping at the girl ever since she started flying."C'mon.I think I remember the way."She quickly landed and began to try to navigate the halls.

"How are you not crippled from the poisoning any more?"Ivor asked."You were weak just a minute ago."

"It wore off a little while ago.I got headaches for the side affect and those aren't so bad."Andi explained while walking."I've had period cramps worse."

That last part caused the boys to look like cherries and for Petra to burst out laughing.

"What?Its true."

 **A/N:There!That took forever.**

 ** _No kidding._**

 **Meow meow!(I like it!)**

 **Sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger last time.**

 **Fun fact:Andi pretty much refuses to curse.If she does it means she is really angry or the situation is really bad.**

 **Anyways,reviews!**

 **Alice Forshadow*tackles you into a hug*Yay!/Thanks!**

 **(I'll just answer all of your reviews in one go)TheSparklyKitten:Thanks!/Thank you again!/I'm glad you like it./Yep!/You are correct./I got you the explanation.I try to keep people alive unless its absolutely necessary.Someone has to keep an eye on her./I was worried about Andi being a Mary Sue.I'm glad that's not the case./I'm glad you think so!I laughed while writing that part./4th wall breaks!4TH WALL BREAKS EVERYWHERE!/Yep.A choice./All aboard the feels train!/Thanks!Again!/No problem.It was supposed to be confusing./Nice dramatic musical sting!/Everyone is worried about that./I'm glad that you are curious./Thanks!Yet again!/Cliffhangers are my specialty.I'm glad you caught up!**

 **CamronXTheXGamer:Cool.**

 **Peculiar4Life:Well here's more.I can't really help with the Stranger Things thing though.**

 **Oh,and one more thing.What other abilities/curses do you think Andi has?She has three more.The ones already listed,if you all don't know,are flying,glowing eyes,and voice distortion.And,because I'm nice,I will tell you that there are two more abilities and one curse.Good luck!**

 ** _See ya!_**

 **Meow!(Bye!)**

 **Bai~!**


	20. Chapter 20 (Ending!)

**A/N:OH MY GOSH!**

 **Meow?!(What?!)**

 ** _What happened?!Are you okay?!Who do I need to kill?!_**

 **What?I'm fine.Its the last chapter!*jumps up and down***

 ** _Don't scare me like that!_**

 **Geez.I won't.Chill.**

 **Reviews:**

 **NovaAurora10:All girls can.**

 **Alice Forshadow:Thanks!**

 **No one guessed the powers/curses but you all will figure out soon enough.Let's just jump into the story,shall we?**

"Here!"Andi found an opening that led to right above the showdown."This is it!Oh,what's this?"She saw a chest next to it.She opened it and pulled out a few orb shaped objects.

"Ender pearls,"Petra said."Like the ones Jesse found."

"Nice!"Andi pocketed some and looked down at the showdown.Jesse and Cassie were still fighting."Everyone scatter! Surround them from above! Trust me!"

 **[Achivement gained:Trust is a strong word]**

"C'mon!We gotta help Jesse!"Petra ran off first with the rest following.

Moments later,Jesse was blocked off from Cassie by bright blue flames.

Andi was trying,she really was,to be mad at Cassie.But she couldn't.She couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

 _She just wants to go home...kinda like me._

Fluffy saw her distressed look and gave a few sad meows.

Andi smiled softly."I'm fine girl.Don't worry about me."She whispered.

"I don't know what you're playing at but I'm bored with it."

Andi's head snapped up and she and Fluffy quickly jumped down to join the others.

The flint and steel rolled past Andi's feet towards Ivor."Ha!"The man triumphantly held it."I've got it!Excellent!I did it."

Andi did a un-princess-like snort and smiled at the man's antics.

The White Pumpkin (man,I'm getting tired of saying that) staggered to her feet."Oh,you're _all_ dying now!"

In a moment of panic,Andi did something she thought she would never do.

She tackled the White Pumpkin- _No Rosie._...Cassie straight off the edge.Tears streaming down her cheeks.

The pumpkin mask falling off,Cassie landed on a patch of dirt.Andi flew back up and landed next to Jesse.She grabbed Winslow and something from her bag.She quickly flew low enough to toss them down safely.

"I'm sorry,Rosie.I'll miss you."

She returned to the others.Everyone was speechless.Andi wiped her eyes and gave a smile.

"Well,better get going!"She scooped Fluffy up in her arms and turned to the others.

"What do you mean?"Jesse asked.

Andi chuckled a bit."Well,duh,I coming with you guys.May as well,right?"

"I suppose that is the logical course of action."Ivor's eyes widened."But I fear we have a situation."

"What is it?"

"Andi and Fluffy are vanishing as we speak."

"WHAT?!"

Andi looked down at herself.She was indeed disappearing and her lower body was already gone.Along with Fluffy,who was still in her arms.Her eyes widened."Guys!Help!"

"How?!"

"What do we do?!"

"I don't know!"

Moments later,Andi's vision began to fade.The last thing she saw was her friends' panicked faces.

 **[in an unknown location]**

Andi's eyes snapped open.She whipped her head around left and right to see where she was.She seemed to be in a waiting room of sorts in an office building.

Andi was sitting in a chair with an unconscious Fluffy still in her arms.The secretary noticed her waking and walked over.

"Hello.Miss Andi,correct?"The woman asked.Andi slowly nodded her head."Perfect.Go into the elevator,go to the forth floor,go down the hall,and enter the sixth door on the right."

"Um,okay..."Andi got up,careful with Fluffy in her arms,and followed the woman's orders.

She arrived at a slightly open door.She cautiously nudged the door open with her foot.Inside was what seemed to be a girl's bedroom.The walls were pink and it had wooden flooring.The room held a bed,a nightstand,several photos on the walls,a dresser,one of those spinning office chairs,and a desk with a computer on it.She sat down on the bed to wait.

After a minute or two,Fluffy slowly began to wake up.The kitten looked at its surroundings and looked at Andi,as if asking what was going on.

"Its fine girl.I just have no idea what's happening."Andi glanced around the room for what felt like the millionth time when someone opened the door.

Two people entered.One was a tall,incredibly handsome _-Really?_ Yes.-man wearing a blue shirt and had glowing white eyes.The other was a short girl looking identical to Andi.

"Hi there!Good to see you Andi.I'm the Author."Andi could only gape in response.Fluffy was looking back and forth between the two."I know this is _really_ weird but you gotta trust me,okay?"

"Umm,okay."Andi managed to utter.

"Perfect!Now,to avoid even more confusion,you can just refer to me as the Author."The Author gave Andi a smile.

"Okay...this is nuts."

"Yep!"

"I suppose you know who I am."Herobrine spoke.

Andi nodded."It would be kinda hard not to identify you."

"Good point."

"What am I doing here?"Andi asked.

The Author paused for a moment before explaining."There is a situation in the story line.We have to send you a few months back in time to fix it."

"Really?"Andi inquired.

The Author nodded."But first there are a few things I need to show you."

In a flash,the four were at an old temple.Andi's eyes widened in recognition."This is the temple in my home world."

The Author gave a kind smile."This is only a temporary vision of it.We can't go to far from it. Come with us."

The group entered the temple.It had many paintings inside.One depicted a large computer screen with a face on it.Another had a giant colossus.They went past the pedestal and portal frame.

"Those paintings are all of different time lines."Herobrine explained."In some you do not exist.In some Jesse dies horrible deaths.Jesse looks different in many of them.Half of the time they are a dude.There are many different time lines,Andi.If you couldn't tell."

The Author flipped a hidden lever and a hidden hall appeared.She smiled brightly."This one is yours."

The walls were bare.Andi looked frightened by this."Um not to alarm you or anything but...there is nothing on the walls."

They both answered,"We know."

"Your path is not set in stone yet.You are changing everything.The universe has yet to give you a clear path.You get to make one."The Author smiled even wider.

"You have to go now."Herobrine ordered.

"Yeah...this has taken too long,I guess."The Author clapped her hands."Good luck Andi.I know you can do it.You wouldn't lie to yourself,would you?"

Andi gave a laugh and a small wave."Bye,I guess."A bright light engulfed the room.Andi held Fluffy in her arms and smiled.

She knew she would be all right.

 ** _Epilogue_**

Cassie Rose hugged Winslow in her grasp.She was sorry for what she had done.She regretted everything.

She glanced at the box that Andi had given her.She was probably cruelest to her.She wondered what Andi possibly could have given her.She slowly untied the red ribbon and opened the box.

Inside was a note,an ender pearl,and a glowing red flint and steel.

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _Sorry if this is a bit rushed.I scribbled this down last minute.I realized that you and I kinda had a common goal.We both wanted to get home.I had overheard you talking about how you miss your home world to Winslow.I had found this in another world and I know I can trust you with it.You're my closest friend Rosie!_

 _Happy birthday!-Andi~_

 _P.S.I forgive you._

Before Cassie knew it,she was crying.Her birthday was a week from now.The last part was scribbled in.Andi was kind to her when she was so cruel.

She managed to throw Winslow up to the ledge and the ender pearl right after.

She promised to make things right.She promised to be a better person.She picked up Winslow in her arms and smiled.

She knew she was gonna be all right.

 ** _End._**

 ** _To be continued in Faded!_**


End file.
